


Vacation Glasses

by lucylooksintoawardrobe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Glasses, Kissing, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylooksintoawardrobe/pseuds/lucylooksintoawardrobe
Summary: Hugh forgot his glasses, and he's not happy about it.





	Vacation Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first and only contribution to Culmets Celebration Week 2019. I wish I could do more, but alas my time is severely limited these days. I hope this lil' thing is sweet enough to make up for my absence.
> 
> Un-beta'd I'm afraid, so sorry for any mistakes.

“Hey, Hugh! Good news! The hotel bar serves unlimited… Hugh?”

Paul stopped abruptly at the entrance of their hotel suite, which, despite him having only vacated it 10 minutes ago, appeared to have undergone a transformation akin to a tornado ripping through in the intervening time. Their clothes and possessions were strewn haphazardly across the floor, the bed, and every other available surface. In the middle of the carnage sat Hugh, looking strangely forlorn.

Paul raised his eyebrows. “Well I know the hotel staff said we should ‘make ourselves at home’ but this seems a bit like overkill…”

Hugh looked up, a grimace on his face. “I forgot my glasses,” he said, with all the misery that such a statement is due.

Paul blinked at his partner, confused. “Hugh… you don’t _wear_ glasses…”

“Not usually,” Hugh said, still looking absurdly depressed. “When I’m on the ship I wear contacts, because they’re safer when I’m in surgery. But when I’m on holiday I like to wear glasses because it’s so nice to not have to bother putting contacts in every morning.”

Paul raised his eyebrows. “So, you’re mourning the loss of five minutes of your time in the mornings?”

“This is my first shore leave in a _year_ Paul, every minute counts! Besides, they’re symbolic of my vacation self, they’re just more casual you know?” Hugh sighed dramatically. “I can’t relax without them!”

Paul snorted. “As if you were planning on relaxing. I saw you eyeing up the hotel gym when we arrived.”

“I happen to find exercise very relaxing.”

“Somehow I’m not sure you understand what exercise is.”

“Paul, focus!”

Paul sighed and looked around the room morosely. “Did you have to empty out _my_ bag as well? All of my clothes were perfectly folded.”

“Sorry honey, the search for the glasses took priority.” Hugh sighed. “Not that it came to anything. I’ve checked everywhere. I guess I really did leave them behind.”

“I’m sorry Hugh. I hope we can still find ways to help you enjoy this shore leave without them.” Paul began picking up his possessions from where they were strewn around the room. “You did check the interior side pocket, right?” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Hugh looked up. “Huh? What interior side pocket?” he demanded.

“Uh… the interior side pocket in your bag? The one that’s hard to see because the zipper blends in with the seam?

Hugh stared at him uncomprehendingly for a few moments, and then dove towards his bag on the bed. Locating the pocket, he ripped it open, and then let out a cry of joy. Triumphantly, he pulled out an old, slightly worn glasses case.

“Paul you’re a _genius!_”

“Well, yes. Normally I’d say the same about you, but clearly organised packing is one of your blind spots.”

“I’m going to take my contacts out!” Hugh said excitedly, running for the bathroom.

“You’re welcome!” Paul called after him, rolling his eyes. And then, just because his partner couldn’t see him, he let out a small, indulgent smile.

* * *

Hugh came out of the bathroom a minute later, with his glasses and a smile both prominent on his face. “Let the vacation officially begin!” he announced.

Paul was by the wardrobe, putting away his (refolded) clothes. He glanced over at his partner with a smile, and turned back to the wardrobe, only for him to freeze his movements a moment later.

“Uh… Paul?”

Paul slowly turned around and met Hugh’s gaze. He stared at him for a few moments, his face inscrutable.

“Paul? Something wrong?”

A few more seconds of silence and staring passed before Paul unceremoniously dropped the shirt he was holding and strode across the room towards Hugh. “Well, _fuck," _he exclaimed.

Before Hugh had time to respond, he was being kissed, with a sudden and unexpected vigour. His eyes widened in surprise as Paul pressed his hands against the back of his head and practically moulded his lips to Hugh’s own. He still had no idea what the fuck was going on, but decided he was very much on board with it, whatever it was. Paul pulled away for half a second to take a breath, and Hugh used the opportunity to let out a small confused noise in lieu of a question.

Paul responded in words gasped out in between kisses. “Should have known… you look… _fucking hot…_ in everything else… why should… _glasses_… be any different?”

Hugh smiled and pulled away, Paul chasing his lips for a few moments. “Wow honey, if I’d known they were going to have this effect on you I would have put the glasses on a long time ago. Thank god I didn’t actually forget them huh?”

Paul glared at his partner. “Don’t you dare even _think_ about taking them off again,” he said, before his look turned more appraising. “Although the rest of your clothes… they need to come off immediately.”

Hugh laughed at his partner’s familiar bluntness. “Really, Paul? The vacation’s only just begun!” he said teasingly.

“As you so wisely pointed out, every minute counts, dear doctor.”

“I guess this means we’re really not going to relax after all...”

“Not even a little bit,” Paul said, a glint in his eye. 

Hugh grinned. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the fact that Wilson Cruz really does look fucking hot in glasses, as well as everything else. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos/comments, as they absolutely make my day! And do check out all the other fics in the Culmets Celebration Week collection, if you haven't already :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter/tumblr @lucyisalive


End file.
